<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487547">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Compromise, Gen, Humor, Movie Night, Short, movies - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia comes up with a solution when none of the Harvey Girls can agree on what movie to watch during their movie night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely Friday evening on Harvey Street, and Audrey, Dot and Lotta were in their trailer. Tonight was the Harvey Girls' private movie night - or one of them, at least - and each of them had brought a DVD from their home. All they had to do now was decide what movie they were going to watch first.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this night all week, guys," Audrey stated. In her hands was a DVD of The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie. "I am so ready to watch The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie!"</p><p>"So am I," Dot agreed, "although I'm personally more willing to view these three short films of Wallace and Gromit." She held up her DVD for Audrey to see, revealing that it was, in fact, a Wallace and Gromit DVD.</p><p>"I guess that's cool, too," Audrey replied. "But I'd totally rather watch this."</p><p>Dot just looked at her, not looking amused. Audrey assumed she hadn't even seen the movie, so she explained it to her.</p><p>"It's the one about SpongeBob and Patrick's journey to get King Neptune's crown back from Shell City before Plankton takes over Bikini Bottom."</p><p>"Yes, I've seen the movie," said Dot, "but I'm sure we'll be able to finish my DVD a bit quicker."</p><p>Audrey rolled her eyes, looking a bit annoyed.</p><p>"Besides,, I must commend the fact that none of Wallace and Gromit's escapades are afraid to take exciting or suspenseful turns when the plot calls for them," explained Dot. "In fact, that's what makes their variety of humorous moments that much more worth seeing, and their happy endings that much more gratifying."</p><p>"Yeah." Audrey then turned her head to look at Lotta. "What do you wanna watch, Lotta?"</p><p>Lotta revealed that she was holding up a DVD for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - the 2005 one that starred Johnny Depp.</p><p>"Well, I was kind of hoping we'd watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," said Lotta. "It doesn't have a whole lot of animals, but it's got a lot of funny and cool moments, too - not to mention it also has a happy ending for Charlie AND Mr. Wonka."</p><p>Audrey smiled a bit as a memory of seeing the ending to that film came back to her. "Well, you're not wrong there."</p><p>"Yes, but we only have a few hours per night to watch whatever movies we've brought," Dot acknowledged. She sulked a bit upon the next thing she said. "If only we could come to a compromise..."</p><p>Just then, there was a knock at the trailer's door. Audrey went over to it, then placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open.</p><p>"Hi, Audrey!" At the door stood Lucretia, who was holding something behind her back.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Lucretia!" said Audrey with a smile. "I heard you and Dot and Lotta were having a problem, so I wanted to come over and help."</p><p>"How'd you know?" Lotta asked.</p><p>"It's not as if you were able to sense our disagreement, were you?" Dot wanted to know.</p><p>Lucretia looked away for a moment. "Maybe...?"</p><p>"So Lucretia, which one of our movies do you think we should watch?" Audrey asked.</p><p>"Actually," said Lucretia. "I wanted to suggest one of my own favorite movies."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Dot asked.</p><p>"I guess it couldn't hurt to let you choose the movie tonight," Lotta agreed. "That'd explain why your hand's behind your back, isn't it?"</p><p>Lucretia nodded to confirm that.</p><p>"Well, what movie did you bring?" Audrey wanted to know. "Does it have SpongeBob?"</p><p>Lucretia shook her head in denial.</p><p>"Does it have bunnies?" Lotta asked.</p><p>Lucretia shook her head again.</p><p>"Does it have any lasting drama, as in suspenseful sequences?" Dot wanted to know.</p><p>Lucretia shook her head a third time.</p><p>"Well, what is it?" Audrey, Dot and Lotta asked in unison.</p><p>Lucretia brought her hand away from her back to show them the DVD she'd brought. It was Tom and Jerry: The Movie, the one from 1992.</p><p>Audrey, Dot and Lotta's eyes were wide and pupils were shrunken with disbelief. These expressions hinted that at least one of them had seen this movie before, and that they probably weren't too fond of it. In this movie, Tom and Jerry not only talked, but had their own musical number, and were even pushed to a supporting role in favor of the little girl they were helping throughout the film. And as kids who usually knew the cat and mouse as silent rivals (or either one of those traits), they had a good reason to react like this.</p><p>"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Audrey asked Lucretia.</p><p>"Sure, Harvey Girls," Lucretia replied with a kind smile.</p><p>"Thanks," replied Audrey, smiling as well.</p><p>She, Dot and Lotta then turned around until they were facing one another, their backs to Lucretia. She watched with curiosity as they discussed something, although she couldn't make out what they were talking about.</p><p>"How should we tell her we're not gonna enjoy this movie?" Audrey asked.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, it's funny and sweet, but did it really have to be about Tom and Jerry?" Lotta asked.</p><p>"Well, it looks like we have two options," Dot mentioned. "We can A, politely decline her offer to watch Tom and Jerry: The Movie with us and potentially disappoint her, or B, agree to watch the movie and risk being bored out of our minds."</p><p>"I think I know which one of those I'm gonna pick," said Audrey.</p><p>Finally, the Harvey Girls turned back around to Lucretia. Audrey held up her forefinger with a deep breath.</p><p>The Harvey Girls were now on the couch as the movie played on the television in front of them. Audrey, Dot and Lotta all had expressions that made them look like they couldn't care less, but Lucretia was watching with intent happiness. She and the Harvey Girls were listening to Puggsy and Frankie - and not long afterward, Tom and Jerry - singing about how great it was to be friends, and Lucretia was clapping her hands quietly to the beat of the song.</p><p>"You were right, Dot," Audrey muttered to Dot, "we should've watched Wallace and Gromit."</p><p>"And now I see the point you were making, Audrey - the SpongeBob Movie would have been a good idea as well," Dot replied.</p><p>"Or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Lotta asked.</p><p>"Or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Dot said with a nod.</p><p>"Ditto." Audrey nodded a bit as well, and then reached over to help herself to some of the popcorn Lucretia had made before the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>